


【ggAD】烟瘾少年

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 盖勒特有着年轻人的那种特质，叛逆、张扬、自由，不仅如此他还是一位烟瘾少年，烟不离手是他的日常操作。夏天的时候，他和姑婆住进了高锥克山谷，还被安排了一位辅导老师，邓布利多先生。他不仅要负责他的学业，其实这并不用他担心，还要负责协助他戒烟。盖勒特逐渐发现自己的魔力波动和抽烟有着密切的关系，他可以在吸烟的瞬间窥探到邓布利多实时的行动。控制与放手，到底什么是爱呢？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不定期更新。

“拜，盖勒特！暑假快乐哦！”盖勒特叼着烟坐在花台上看着爸妈提着行李准备出发去旅行，“巴沙特过几分钟就会过来啦，你等等她哦。”他无聊地把烟头扔进花坛里面，把树叶烧出了个洞，植物沙沙地缩了起来。

盖勒特的母亲皱着眉头走过来，假装生气地插起腰：“你这个坏家伙，少抽点烟省点钱不行吗，再说了植物做错了啥，”她温柔地抚摸了一下叶子，“本来想让你一个人留在家里的，但看你这样子，别我们回来家都被你烧没了。”但她还是弯下腰亲了亲儿子的脸颊，“和巴沙特姑妈玩的开心。”

盖勒特瘪了瘪嘴，他实在是想不明白怎么可能和巴沙特那个老阿姨在一起能够开心，但他还是乖乖地抱了抱她：“保重。”

等到巴沙特幻影移形来到盖勒特家的时候，他已经备好包在门口等她了，他也没带什么东西，一些简单的换洗的衣服，用无限延伸咒装了一些书。“准备好了吗，亲爱的盖勒特？好久不见呢，你果然还是这么帅气，就这么点儿东西啊？”巴沙特指了指他的瘪瘪的包。盖勒特哼了一声，心想着毕竟只有一个月的时间，他数羊也能勉强度过，在检查了一下自己带够了烟之后，砰一声关上了门。

“哦天，年轻人关门轻一点！”巴沙特惊叫道。

盖勒特突然有点希望留在家里了。

高锥克山谷在初夏中展露出一片繁华的景象，盖勒特很少见到这么漂亮的风光，正当他准备先去山谷里逛逛再回家的时候，巴沙特就扯着他的包把他拉进了屋子，“着啥急呢，以后多的是时间给你逛。”姑婆的家给盖勒特一种温馨但是乱糟糟的感觉，房子坐落在山丘上，从窗户望出去的话，可以看见远处的城镇，估计也是很不错的看日出日落的地点，他痴痴地望着碧蓝的天空和广阔的田园，金发随意地垂在肩上。

直到巴沙特突然问道“咖啡还是茶？”盖勒特抓了抓头发，“柠檬汁。有柠檬汁吗？”

姑婆咯咯笑了两声，一脸嫌弃的去准备柠檬汁，过了几分钟又回到客厅。“来，”他接过杯子，“坐吧，有些事想给你说。”

盖勒特点了点头，抿了一口柠檬汁，味道还不错，把手摸向口袋里，刚把一只烟抽出来，就听见巴沙特“哼哼”的咳了两声，目光直直的看着盖勒特手里的烟，“至少在我说话的时候别。”他又只能不爽的把烟塞回去。

巴沙特拿起茶几上的一封拆开了的信，盖勒特注意到信封上是自己熟悉的花边图案。“你边看我边和你讲啊……”她在沙发上局促的动了动，“你母亲告诉我们你下学期就五年级了，五年级是很重要的一年啊，在我们英国这边五年级的学生是要考试的，但是她说你在德姆斯特朗并没有好好的学习呢，老师们都反映你上课总是坐在最后一排睡觉，做作业也是很随意的样子，也不知道你去年被罚了多少次禁闭呢。老师们还说……”但是盖勒特的表情在看完信之后越发凝重，怒气冲冲地抬头望向巴沙特，冷冷地说：“嗯？还有呢？”

巴沙特坐直了身子，举起咖啡喝了一口，却不小心呛到了：“你态度放尊重点儿！我好歹也是你长辈呢。”但是盖勒特只是苦笑了一下点燃了一根烟，在姑婆客厅抽了起来。见自己管不到这个家伙，巴沙特尖着嗓子喊道：“他们还说你总是去哪里都叼着烟！乌烟瘴气！所以，”她欣慰的笑了笑，“你爸妈让我通过关系给你找一位帮助你……”没等她说完，盖勒特就背起包，快速地站起来，向楼上走去。

“辅导你学习，最好能帮你戒烟的人。他会在晚餐的时候过来。”巴沙特对着他的背影喊道。

盖勒特躺进自己的床，把包扔到一边，他是完全不在乎巴沙特说的话的，或者是他母亲的担忧，好好学习课本知识向来不是他的风格，其实他一看那些题他心里面都有数，只是根本不屑于动笔写还要给老师证明自己学的怎么样，光是想想就觉得很蠢很幼稚。不过，他更担心的是他最近总是有一种很奇怪的感觉，每次他吸烟的时候，不像往常那样简简单单的舒适，而是有一种前所未有的神奇的感觉，他时常觉得在烟雾缭绕的时候，有细微的魔力在波动，而且这种感觉越来越强了，但是他不知道这是什么样的一种力量，以前他魔力波动明显的时候，房间的花瓶会突然崩碎，窗外刚刚长出花苞的玫瑰会突然绽放成灿烂的花朵，但是这一段时间，没有什么奇怪的事情发生。他仰着头又吸了一口烟，闭上眼睛感受着烟草的味道刺激着自己每一根神经，仿佛是在唤醒全身的细胞，突然他感觉眼前隐隐约约有人影，他用手捂住了眼睛，但依旧能看见那人影，瀑布一般的红色长发披在背上，干净整洁的西装勾勒出恰到好处的身材，他背对着自己站在厨房里，魔杖被放在一边，却用着愚蠢的麻瓜的笨办法制作着巧克力饼干，小心翼翼的拿着磨具和盆子，手上粘着些酱，他听见了身后的声音便快速转了过来，湖蓝色的明亮双眼搜寻着声音的来源，盖勒特以为是自己发出了声音引起了他的注意，吓得赶紧睁开眼睛，却发现自己还安稳的躺在姑婆家阁楼的床上。烟雾缓缓向空中飘去。

奇怪。盖勒特在嘴里小声喃喃，怀疑最近熬夜熬久了，是精神出现幻觉了。

他在房间里稍微整理了一下东西，改变了房间的布置，使之更符合自己的审美，然后在家里看了一下午的书。等到该吃晚餐的时候，他听见巴沙特敲响了房间门在门外喊道：“快下来盖勒特，该吃晚餐了，你的辅导老师来了。”他这才把书收进书架上，懒懒散散的挪下楼，巴沙特跟在她身后慌慌张张的帮他整理头发，把他的外套整理正，嘴里还念叨着：“哎哟我的天这乱糟糟的泥娃……”盖勒特都已经坐进餐桌旁的座位了，姑婆又一惊一乍的突然想起来往他身上喷了些她平时用的香水，这下子盖勒特真受不了了，板着一张脸推开巴沙特：“干嘛啊！我又不是去相亲，我只是去吃饭啊，天，这味道……”盖勒特嗅了嗅身上的香水味，摆出了一副嫌弃的表情，巴沙特定在他身边俯视着他，着急地说：“我给你说了，你的辅导老师要来，我好不容易帮忙请他来帮你的！”盖勒特狠狠地翻了一个白眼，心想着没人让他来帮自己，他现在感觉好的很。“你这一身烟味，真是的。”巴沙特又吐槽了一番盖勒特吸烟的事儿，直到，谢天谢地，门铃响了。

巴沙特突然就笑的特别的灿烂，拉开门热情的邀请客人进门，顺便还转过来瞪了瞪盖勒特示意他把脚从餐桌上拿下去，盖勒特刚刚摆好成好学生姿态，挂上自己标准的露八颗牙齿的微笑，就看见一位有着红色长发的优雅男士走了进来，他温柔地笑着向巴沙特问好，手里还拿着一盒礼物模样的东西。盖勒特的心脏突然使劲蹦了一下，客人走到餐桌旁看了看笑容逐渐僵硬的盖勒特，伸出手来，优雅的自我介绍起来：“初次见面，你好，我是阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃茨的现任校长。”盖勒特唰一下从座位上蹦起来，挺着胸站得很直，不太自然的伸出手握住了邓布利多的手，持续时间短的仿佛被烫了一下，想了想词，语速飞快“初次见面，呃不对，不是初次，”他察觉到邓布利多疑惑的眼神，赶紧改口：“对，是初次见面，我是盖勒特·格林德沃，德姆斯特朗的烟瘾少年。”他邪魅一笑勾起嘴角，对自己补充的这个称号非常满意。

巴沙特招待邓布利多坐在盖勒特的对面，自己坐在桌子的另一边，用魔杖一点，桌上瞬间出现了很多美味的食物，巴沙特顺便好奇的问道：“邓布利多啊，你刚刚拿着的盒子是什么呢？”邓布利多转身拿过放在架子上的礼盒递给坐在对面的盖勒特，蓝眼睛里尽是笑意：“我给未来的学生带的一点小礼物，希望你们能喜欢。”巴沙特赶紧凑过去看盒子里是什么，盖勒特一打开就闻到了浓郁的香甜的巧克力味，身边是巴沙特滔滔不绝的赞叹声和感谢声，一盒巧克力的饼干躺在盒子里，静静地等待被吃掉。

“你喜欢吗？”邓布利多见他没有反应问道，巴沙特用胳膊肘使劲戳了一下盖勒特的肋骨，“我不知道你喜欢什么样的口味的东西，就选了巧克力。”他淡淡的一笑，又舀了一勺布丁送进嘴里。但是盖勒特还是愣在座位上，这和他下午闭上眼睛时看见的一模一样，连磨具做出来的形状都一样，还有面前这个人，也和烟雾里看见的一样。见盖勒特傻在了一盒礼物面前，巴沙特赶紧说：“我相信盖勒特是觉得很开心的，太开心了，他很少收到礼物所以很惊讶，”盖勒特在心里翻了一个白眼，心想，并不是，“我们都很喜欢，谢谢你用心，邓布利多。是吧，盖勒特？”巴沙特危险的瞪了瞪盖勒特，“是吧！”她声音又提高了一点。

盖勒特这才从沉思中反应过来，笑着点点头：“是的是的，我们都很喜欢用麻瓜的方法做出来的饼干。”

“什么？”他们异口同声的问道，邓布利多放下了手中的勺子，巴沙特疑惑看着盖勒特。

“没什么。”盖勒特坏坏地笑了笑，“我说我很喜欢巧克力味的饼干。”


	2. 【ggAD】烟瘾少年2

山花烂漫，高锥克山谷沐浴在夏日的烈阳下，波光粼粼的闪着光，绿油油的稻田在远处的平原上随着风摇曳，一波又一波随着风吹的方向倒去，像一片绿海的波浪。时间在田园里走的很慢，似乎就连时间爬山丘都会更累一些，而城镇里的人们熙熙攘攘的声音淹没在距离和山谷的风里。盖勒特右手撑着下巴，斜躺在床上，单薄的白色被子盖在他背上，却好像随时都有可能滑落，露出他光裸的身体，少年精瘦的躯干上点缀着些许纹身，紧致的肌肉紧贴着他的骨骼，勾勒出完美的线条，金色的柔软头发扫过他赤裸的肩膀，在早晨的阳光下泛着柔和的光，单薄的白色薄被似乎有些透明透光，给老旧的阁楼增添了些许温馨的情调。不过，盖勒特的精神可不太好，他抬头短暂的向窗帘拉开的缝隙里看了一眼天色，天幕已经褪去了他的深黑深蓝，重新绘上了淡淡的碧蓝，他就又栽回了床上，把自己埋进棉花一样的枕头里，蜷成一团，被子被揉的乱七八糟的。他昨天晚上破天荒的失眠了，这对于无忧无虑自由自在的盖勒特来说是一件稀奇事，想当年，他在德姆斯特朗不小心把实验室炸了毁了不少实验用品，被校长和教授在全校面前挨个骂了一通，又经历了一个月的禁闭惩罚之后，他还是能每天回寝室倒床就睡，室友阿伯内西问自己过得怎么样的时候，他都是很轻松地回到：没什么大事儿。但是昨天见到那位霍格沃茨的校长之后，他却失眠了。他翻来覆去脑子里都是邓布利多的模样，他在把食物送进嘴时一手优雅的撩起长发，在咀嚼的时候一脸享受的表情，还有最后，他用舌头习惯性舔舐嘴唇上残留的食物，都勾的盖勒特心里乱糟糟的，痒痒的。在躺在床上约莫一个小时了，他脑子里全是邓布利多，他不断地暗示自己想点别的：过段时间就可以回德姆斯特朗了呢！另一所很不错的英国的魔法学校是霍格沃茨，他的校长是邓布利多；明天要做什么呢，和巴沙特一起去城镇里逛街购物吗，但是她昨天说自己要留在家里等着邓布利多；开学的时候要送室友些礼物吧，送什么好呢，饼干吧？巧克力味的吗？天呐，邓布利多送的就是巧克力饼干！盖勒特苦恼地捂住了脸，等我回家就好了，我可以和爸妈说再也不来这个鬼地方了，遇到让我睡不着觉的人，我好想念家门口花坛上的红玫瑰呢，不知道有没有绽放的更多了呢。邓布利多倒是很像一朵红玫瑰。啊！又是他，一次次钻进自己的脑海，钻进各种事情的空隙笑着搅乱思路，害得盖勒特睡不好觉，他暴躁地在被窝里捶了捶床板，然后掀开被子翻身坐起来，向床头柜伸出，翻找出一盒烟，抽出一支，在手心点了一下，就点燃了。他享受着这一支烟的味道，熟悉的烟草香弥漫在舌尖，灰白的烟雾在漆黑的夜晚里孤独地浮动，在看不清的黑暗里消失，安静的夜晚和烟草的香味让他的心跳一点点慢下来，抽完这支就睡吧。但是，等他反应过来的时候，他又一次看见了邓布利多的幻影，在飘动的烟雾中邓布利多穿着丝绸的睡衣，淡紫色的睡衣上零零散散点缀着眨着眼睛的小星星，他静静地侧躺在床上，松松垮垮的睡衣露出了他白皙的肌肤，精致的锁骨在睡衣下若隐若现，他睡的似乎很沉，长长的睫毛垂在下眼睑上，遮住了那一汪碧蓝，胸口缓慢的上下起伏，盖勒特就一直望着他痴痴地发呆。不知道过了多少分钟，他突然意识到自己是在抽烟的，他猛吸了一口被呛到了，咳出了一些眼泪，颤抖着手熄灭了烟头，又重新躺回床上。他躺回床上脑子里还是教授披散在枕头上的长发，还有他的睡颜，盖勒特这一晚睡的很差。  
他估计自己是到天快亮的时候才勉勉强强睡着了，但也睡得很浅，所以等天已经大亮了，巴沙特在他门口喊了吼几声让他起来去吃饭，她要去城镇有事的时候，盖勒特都没有听见，只是继续闷头大睡。不过，他完全忘记了昨天晚餐和邓布利多商量的辅导学习的时间，是从今天上午开始。  
“叮咚——叮咚——”门铃一直响了很久，盖勒特才迷迷糊糊的在床上翻了个身，闭着眼睛听了听楼下远远传来的门铃声，软绵绵的揉了揉眼睛，伸了一个大大的懒腰，又盯着窗帘被风吹得鼓起来，才突然惊醒想起来楼下真的有人在敲门，巴沙特估计是出去了，盖勒特慌乱中不顾三七二十一的直接裹着一床白色的薄被，当睡袍一样包裹着自己的裸体，光着脚就跑出房间，急匆匆跑下楼，还差点踩到拖在地上的薄被，被紧紧抱成一堆。金色的头发缠绕在白色的被子上，光裸的腿露在外面，薄被在他奔跑的时候随着风鼓起来，扫在地上的部分随着盖勒特下楼梯上上下下的跳动。  
他并不知道敲门的是谁，但还是用手隔着被子勉强给自己抓了抓头发，让自己显得没有那么的狼狈，厨房里的餐具在巴沙特的魔咒下自动的乖乖的清洗着，浇花的水壶也悬在空中，缓缓地倒着水。盖勒特一边着急的拉开门一边说着“来了……”。然后门外站着的是穿着深蓝色巫师袍的邓布利多，他温柔的笑着，眼神里在看到盖勒特的一瞬间绽放出了惊喜的光，一定是因为盖勒特的穿着很不一般吧，下一秒又恢复了他日常的和善的微笑。“上午好，盖勒特。”邓布利多伸出自己的右手，盖勒特在一堆被子的纠缠中扭了半天勉勉强强摸索着伸一只手，握住对方的右手。“我可以进来吗？”邓布利多补充道，他的嘴角弯成一个很美的弧度，睫毛轻轻的扇动，巫师长袍在夏日的和风下微微晃动。  
盖勒特把门拉得更开了一点，邀请他进来，才逐渐想起来昨天晚上商量的今天开始补习的事情，礼貌的问道：“邓布利多先生是想去我房间还是就在客厅呢？”，他在心里暗暗希望就在客厅就好了，因为他的房间乱糟糟的大概还不太适合招待客人。但是邓布利多一边跟随着他上楼，一边说“你房间吧。”  
“行。”盖勒特暗暗笑着，在我的地盘上我就可以给他点颜色看看了，让他知道不是我自愿被辅导的，让这位所谓的德高望重的霍格沃茨的校长露出为难的表情一定非常的有趣。他们一进房间，邓布利多就坐在了窗台上，像个孩子一样自由地晃着两条腿，双手撑在两侧歪着头，柔顺的头发垂到一边：“我们从哪个学科开始呢？我想的是想和你聊聊你平时学习的状况和感受……”，盖勒特站在床的另一边，忍不住笑着打断了他：“校长大人，我觉得我需要先换衣服。”他确信邓布利多的脸变得粉了一些，邓布利多顿了顿回应：“哈，我以为这就是你独特的装束呢？”，盖勒特坏坏的笑了笑背过身去把裹在身上的被子扯下来，随意的丢在床上，裸着身体背对着邓布利多，他甚至可以想象出邓布利多见到自己如此大胆裸露身体的惊讶表情，但是他还是先点了一支烟，痞痞的叼着烟，才慢吞吞的开始换衣服，似乎故意让邓布利多为此感到难堪。  
等他换好衣服，他转过头去，看见邓布利多扭着脖子望着窗外，脸和耳朵还有脖子都红的接近于他的发色，他的眼睛里有着一种明显的慌乱的神情，他咬着嘴唇假装什么都没有看见的样子羞涩的就像是十几岁的没见过世面的人。直到盖勒特冷不丁地说了句：“窗外的风景那么美吗？”邓布利多才一下子转过来直视着他的眼睛，但是眼神又不断的躲闪，他才突然想起来自己来到这里是干什么的，“呃，哦对，我们刚刚说哪儿了？你想先学什么？”邓布利多花了一点时间来恢复自己原先的状态，又重新调整成自己原先的状态，变成了一副一切尽在掌握的校长的模样。  
“我想先学，你。”盖勒特伸手示意了一下邓布利多，“我想先了解你。你喜欢什么，你讨厌什么，你住哪里，你为什么当老师……”盖勒特背着手，在房间里开始踱步，一副自信满满的模样，时不时抬头看着邓布利多。不过对方不甘示弱，依旧淡淡的笑了笑说：“我不认为这些可以和我们辅导课程有关系，也不认为这对你有什么帮助。”他满意地看到盖勒特皱起了眉头，不过下一秒就被突然幻影移形到自己面前的盖勒特下了一大跳。“你……你怎么会幻影移形，你才14岁…”他们距离很近，邓布利多坐在窗台上抬起双眸就可以看见盖勒特的脸庞，淡蓝色的眼眸里尽是捉摸不透的感情，还有那扑面而来的烟草味，一下子包裹住邓布利多，盖勒特手撑在邓布利多身边俯视着他，他面不改色的说：“我13岁就会了。有什么问题吗？”他不断的逼近，邓布利多甚至可以感受到盖勒特说话时带着烟味的气息，熏的他本就红扑扑的脸有了更强的灼烧感，让他头脑发热，仿佛被灌了一大瓶酒。  
邓布利多不自觉的挺直了身子，微微张着嘴似乎在期待着什么，但他不知道说什么，有那么一瞬间他身为教师的意识劝他赶紧推开眼前这个危险的少年，但是他心中的恶魔却和天使来了一场奋力的纠缠，他不知道该怎么办，就只是一言不发一动不动，既然自己做不了选择，就把选择丢给对方。他甚至想不通这个烟瘾少年到底哪里吸引人了，但是还没等他理清思路，盖勒特就压低了嗓子在他耳边悄悄地说：“我很喜欢你的睡衣，点缀的星星很美。”邓布利多还没想明白为什么他会知道自己的睡衣花色，难道偷窥吗，盖勒特就缓缓侧过头来吻住了自己的双唇，唇齿间还残留着烟草的气息。


	3. 【ggAD】烟瘾少年3

这一定是梦。邓布利多闭上了眼睛，他的世界在旋转，眩晕感和满足感充满了全身，盖勒特纤长的手指触摸着他的手背，嘴唇上落着盖勒特突如其来的吻，麻酥酥的，原来年轻人的嘴唇如此柔软的吗，邓布利多闻到了他身上的浓烈的烟味，但是他的嘴唇却是甜甜的，让他不经意联想到了在蜂蜜公爵买到的草莓软糖，他本以为年轻人亲吻会像自己在霍格沃茨走廊上看的那样迫不及待，把自己献给对方，抓乱对方的头发，使劲地揉进怀里，紧紧的缠在一起，但是盖勒特却很安静很温柔，只是一动不动的贴在唇上，就好像这个毛毛躁躁的家伙也不知道怎么接吻呢。邓布利多微微睁开眼睛，看见微光下盖勒特的金色头发宛如有金色的小精灵在他的发梢转着圈跳舞，长长的眼睫毛紧张的颤抖着，耳朵上戴着的耳钉泛着光。突然，盖勒特像是惊醒了一样，睁开眼睛，从这个吻中抽离出来，大幅度向后退开，快速的直起身，努力表现出自己的镇静转过身向房间的另一头走去。  
邓布利多望着盖勒特的背影心跳咚咚咚跳得好快，他伸出手摸向自己的胸口，努力控制心跳，又摸了摸脸颊，火辣辣的，他用手背试图降降温，抬起头来看向盖勒特，他高高瘦瘦的金发少年站在床的另一边，面向着墙壁，肩膀起起伏伏，似乎也是在深呼吸，原来他也不过是冲动而又会后怕的少年呢。邓布利多不自觉的摸了摸被吻过的嘴唇，谁知道自己的初吻竟然会是这样丢掉的呢，三十多岁的他才第一次接吻，还是被人强吻了，真是不可思议。“你今天本来安排怎么辅导我？”盖勒特突然打破沉默，一本正经的问道。  
邓布利多一看对方没有想要再纠缠刚刚那个突如其来的亲密行为了，赶紧抓住这个机会恢复成正经教授的模样，从窗台上站起来，摸出长袍里的一卷羊皮纸，清了清嗓子：“我原本安排的是先问问你怎么看待学习，有没有什么学习态度上的问题，如果没有的话，我准备了一个列表，上面是我觉得你这个年龄应该掌握了的魔咒和知识。我想看看你会多少，不会的我就教你，会的话我们就安排一下之后的计划。”盖勒特不再大喘气了，他转过来冷静地拿过邓布利多手中的一卷纸，眼神从上到下一个个扫了一眼，就用下结论的语气说：“上面的我都会，小菜一碟。我是学习态度的问题。”邓布利多被这个自信而确定的答复惊讶到了，他接着说：“那，我想我们需要聊聊你为什么不喜欢学习了？”他示意了一下盖勒特的床沿，“坐吧。”盖勒特没有像他刚见面的那样叛逆和随意，而是乖乖的老老实实的坐了下来，也没有一脸傲气不屑倾诉，而是严肃的说：“我不是不喜欢学习，我是不屑于书本。我更喜欢实践一些……”他挠了挠头，叹了一口气，“我想你也是不能理解我的吧，我周围的人都觉得是我不认真，但我只是觉得书上的有些话，又多余又蠢。”  
一阵短暂的沉默，窗外有鸟鸣或许就在盖勒特房间外的树上，欢快的鸟儿唱起了夏天的歌，在灿烂的阳光下享受着一年里最火热的季节，邓布利多向窗外望了望，悠悠的说：“我想我们不需要呆在室内上这堂课了。走吧，外面天气很好。”他站了起来，向盖勒特又看了一眼，走出了卧室。  
他们没有谁再谈起那个吻，仿佛不曾出现过，他们一前一后地走在田野上，和煦的阳光普照在大地上，湛蓝的天幕上只有几缕轻薄的棉花一样的云飘在空中，树叶被风穿过合唱起树叶的歌。他们在一棵山毛榉下驻足，在树荫下乘凉，盖勒特自然的躺在地上，含着一根烟，手臂枕着头，望着碧蓝的天空和摇曳的树梢。邓布利多坐在他身边，侧着头端详着年轻气盛的少年，说到：”其实，我比较认可你对于实践的观点，魔法确实有很强的实践性，我自己也很喜欢做魔法实验，但是，”盖勒特在地上转过头来看向自己，“学习理论知识可以减少实践上的错误，我听说你之前就在学校把实验室炸了吧？我不希望你在魔法实验中受伤。而且，如果你真的比我认为的还要厉害，还要有天赋就老老实实的去考试，至少不要让这些因素让别人误解你，不要让这些对你来说很简单的东西成为绊脚石。”盖勒特没有回复，他在地上躺着闭上了眼睛，静静地吸了一口烟，眼前又短暂地出现了邓布利多的相貌，他看着自己长发垂在胸前，背后是一片片树叶。盖勒特赶紧睁开眼睛结果正好撞上邓布利多的目光，他的姿势和表情和在烟雾中看见的一模一样，盖勒特陷入了一瞬间的迷惑，但是轮不到他想清楚邓布利多又问：“你为什么这么喜欢抽烟？”盖勒特并没有仔细想过这个问题，一方面他没有想过有戒烟的必要，一方面确实觉得吸烟很舒服，但是他现在逐渐的觉得烟草和自己的魔力波动紧密联系在了一起，不过他还没有搞清楚是不是真的，他暂时还不想告诉邓布利多自己心中的那个猜测。他随随便便的回答：“因为喜欢所以抽。”邓布利多看得出来这位烟瘾少年很明显没有说实话，他有着难言之隐，但是身为校长的经验和直觉告诉他如果学生不想说，他就不需要再追问了。盖勒特坐了起来，面向邓布利多笑着问：“亲爱的邓布利多校长，你为什么当老师呢？”一时间邓布利多竟不知道盖勒特是想为难自己，像他刚刚亲吻自己那样，还是单纯的好奇自己职业的选择理由。“因为我喜欢看到学生成长，教导他们，享受教书育人的成就感。”他给予了这个冠冕堂皇的决定却隐瞒了一些私心，没有必要向一个刚认识没多久的学生掏心挖肺。他们接着又聊了些不痛不痒的话题，浅浅的笑着，听着夏日里高锥克山谷的低语。  
盖勒特在上了第一节课后又连续几天和邓布利多见面，他们在房间里面见面，然后有的时候会走出去坐在树荫下聊天，或者是就躺在田野里畅谈，或者是坐在城镇的长椅上看书，聊这些平平淡淡的天，过了波澜不惊的几天，盖勒特开始学会成为一个老师喜欢的学生，该学学该问问，有的时候他都想回到过去那个桀骜不驯的自己，但是每每注视着邓布利多冷静温柔的眼神的时候，他就像丢了魂儿一样，痴痴的望着这位名扬海外的教授。不过，在和他的一次次交流中盖勒特无奈的发现，自己并不了解这位教授，也不明白为什么巴沙特对他有如此高的评价，除了他的优雅和风度还有美貌，邓布利多的学术成就，盖勒特是不了解的，既然邓布利多不希望自己以学习为由学习自己，他就要自己想办法了解他。  
日暮西沉，他和邓布利多结束了一天的辅导，斜阳穿过百叶窗画出平行的阴影平整的铺在房间里，橘色和黑色成为了房间的主色调，温柔的暖风拨动着心弦，时间在夕阳中慢慢的走，金发的少年和红发的男人并排站在房间里，盖勒特把邓布利多送到了门口，“周末我们不见吗？”盖勒特抬着双眸注视着邓布利多问道，他心里其实有答案，那是他们和巴沙特早就商量好了的事情，周末是不补习的，但是在他心里的某一个小小的角落跳跃着一点星光一点渴望。但是邓布利多依旧是摇了摇头：“我周末也是要休息的呢，你周末好好陪陪你姑婆吧，这几天我们要么不在家要么就是锁在房间里，你都没和她好好他聊聊天，我至少要把周末的你还给她吧。”他说着戴上一顶花里胡哨的帽子，点了点头，“再见哦，盖勒特。”推门走了出去，踩碎了一片夕阳，地面上剪出一个瘦高的巫师的影子。  
等到晚餐的时候，巴沙特才从城镇上回来，提着大包小包的东西，“你又去干什么了？”盖勒特语气冲冲的说，巴沙特把一大袋零食和糖果放在了桌上，“有点礼貌，盖勒特，我还以为你和邓布利多在一起的这几天你有点进步了呢……”，盖勒特气冲冲的跺了跺脚，撑着手反对说：“我没有和他在一起！”，巴沙特用一种奇怪的眼光瞧了他一眼噗嗤一下笑出了声，：“你想啥呢盖勒特，我说你们一起补习！哈哈哈，在一起？那可轮不到你呢我亲爱的盖勒特，我保守估计邓布利多的追求者排满一条街都不为过，还不算那些单纯仰慕他才华的人……”巴沙特打开了口袋，拿出了一大把各种花花绿绿的糖果，“这些都是我买来要送给邓布利多的，感谢他给你辅导，也不知道为什么他这么喜欢吃糖……”她转身又走到了厨房那边，但嘴里还一直在念念叨叨着些赞美邓布利多的话：“谁不喜欢有才华有颜值高风亮节的翘臀熟男啊……”  
盖勒特发现自己姑婆只要谈起邓布利多就会滔滔不绝赞不绝口，他想着干脆就顺着她的话讲，听她说说邓布利多的故事。他跟着姑婆走到了厨房，改口大喊着：“我觉得他就只是一个水平很普通的教师而已！他的名誉都是吹出来的！”，这下子可是踩了姑婆的雷点了，她一把丢下手中的糖果，五官皱成一团，尖着嗓子喊道：“什么！普通！你个傻孩子瞎说什么呢！邓布利多可是当代最伟大的巫师！你坐过来我给你好好讲讲。”于是盖勒特花了两个小时坐在一把又矮又小的板凳上，仰着头听着巴沙特说邓布利多的成就，什么梅林一级勋章啊，什么威森加摩首席啦，盖勒特假装一脸不屑的听着，但是没忍住一个劲儿的点头，认真的应和“啊，是，对！”  
那天吃晚饭的时候，盖勒特一直有些走神，尽管他现在已经对邓布利多的各种成就倒背如流，因为巴沙特真的是一直说，每一条都不下重复了五次，盖勒特心里确定无论发生什么他都再也不会在巴沙特面前嘲讽邓布利多了，他还是难以想象那个每天和自己一起辅导一起大笑的男人会是这样一个遥远的人，他那么真实存在在眼前，目光可以，双手可触，但是他在别人眼里竟是神话的存在，这对于金发少年来说，是飘渺的，虚幻的。  
周末不补习意味着盖勒特会两天都见不到邓布利多，就和巴沙特在房子里，以前的话，光是想到和这个啰里八嗦的姑婆呆在一起他就觉得全身不自在，但是现在他隐隐约约的觉得巴沙特对于他补习之后的改观很是满意，天天说着“这才是我的好盖儿”，一会儿又说“邓布利多没有白教你，不愧是他呢，很有效果。”每次盖勒特听到她这样说，心里就忍不住大笑，其实他没有改变什么，只是少说了些脏话，没有到处吸烟了，然后有的时候出房间陪她聊聊天，准备准备早餐，她就会夸夸自己，但是盖勒特心里知道，这些都是些逢场作戏的伎俩，他内心里依旧并且会永远住着那个我行我素的少年。  
无聊的周六上午过去了，吃着普通的早餐，和巴沙特象征性寒暄了一会儿，一回到房间盖勒特就开始觉得无聊透顶了，他想钻回被窝继续闷头大睡，但是房间已经被烈阳照的大亮了，他拉上窗帘，却还是有些透光，他把带来的几本书从施了无限延伸咒的口袋里抖出来，书本重重的掉在地板上，盖勒特盘腿坐在地上，翻了翻发现都已经看过了。他失望的躺在地上，凉快的地板给他降温，他不知道做什么好，反手拖开柜子，闭着眼睛熟练的抽出一根烟，点燃了烟，举在空中静静地凝视着火苗侵蚀着烟，灰色的烟气徐徐上升，随着他的呼吸波动，他猜到了，他一吸烟就又会看到那个红发的身影，猛吸一口，地板还贴在脖子后，但是他又一次来到了邓布利多的房间，他坐在梳妆镜前背对着自己，梳子温柔的滑过他柔顺的长发，悬在空中，他面向着镜子挑选着合适的领结，盖勒特向镜子里望了望，不出所料，镜子里只有邓布利多。他悠闲地扫视了一下邓布利多的房间，和他自己简洁的房间不一样，邓布利多的房间像是一个有情调的人非常努力搭建的巢，温馨的气息环绕着他，但是他当他看到邓布利多的书架的时候，周围的都仿佛变成了虚景，他伸出手，手指滑过一本本书的名字，记在心里，又看了一眼不远处的邓布利多，呼出烟，睁开了眼。  
那个周末盖勒特花了很多时间，读着记忆中邓布利多书桌上的书，只有在巴沙特喊自己的时候才恋恋不舍的离开。月色朦胧，洒在窗台上，温柔的亲吻薄薄的窗帘。


	4. 【ggAD】烟瘾少年4

晚上十一点，田野上空星光璀璨，漆黑一片的田野零零星星的仿佛有萤火虫的光点，城镇的灯光一盏盏熄灭，最后一位客人向店主挥手告别，融进夜色，脚步声回响在街上，一步一步走向温暖的家和明朗的明天。在距离城镇不远的地方，黑色的夜幕的映衬下，巴沙特家的房子还亮着灯，遥远的灯光下坐在一位金发少年，他的头发被随意的梳在了后面，长长了的头发扎成了一个小揪揪，零碎的头发洒落在耳后，他也没有在意，只是专注的盯着面前的厚厚的书本，上面写着晦涩难懂的咒语，画着稀奇古怪的图示解析，但是少年并没有跳过看不懂的部分，而是一直咬着嘴唇皱着眉头思考着，完全没有注意到夜已深了，窗外的景色在夜幕来临之际一点点模糊，到现在已经看不清了。盖勒特疲倦的揉了揉眼睛，抬起头放松了一下颈椎，然后才望向已经漆黑一片的窗外，只有细微的点点星光和田野上的微光还存在着，让他知道自己并不是黑暗中孤独的人。  
盖勒特收拾了一下，洗漱完后，躺在床上，忍不住还是点了一支烟，想着吸完这一根就睡了，他脑中的关于最近魔力波动的事情已经逐渐和吸烟联系在了一起，猜想逐渐成型：或许，在他吸烟的时候，他就能够感受到现在同时邓布利多在干什么，偷窥到他的生活。但是至于为什么他看到的一定是邓布利多，又为什么一定是以烟草为媒介，他依旧没有想通。最近他努力又在控制吸烟的次数和频率，因为他想减少被巴沙特挑刺的情况，也想摆脱总看见邓布利多的感觉，但是有的时候，他反而更加痴迷于吸烟了，他恨不得随时随地都能知道邓布利多在干什么，在他不知情的情况下监视他，对他的行踪了如指掌。他搞不清楚自己对邓布利多的复杂情绪，一方面觉得他的伟大和圣洁令人钦佩和心动，而一方面他又觉得邓布利多他那遥远的纯净和神圣在虚幻中变得有些虚假，让人忍不住想要戳破他的面具，盖勒特想要揭下邓布利多的面具，看见他的真心。他唯一一次看见邓布利多的和常人一样亲近而可爱的样子，是在他们第一次辅导的时候，盖勒特故意脱下衣服的时候瞥见了邓布利多因害羞而躲闪的眼神，真实而有趣，平日里那一副优雅温柔的纯洁模样，忍不住让人想要弄脏，他想要看见邓布利多除了淡淡的微笑以外的情绪，他想要别人眼中的天神在他面前坠入凡间，毫无掩饰。而在烟雾中不可控制的看见红发教师的能力则是给他了一个绝好的机会，去认识别人不知道的那个邓布利多。  
烟草的气息一窜进鼻腔他眼前的景象就从自己房间天花板上的吊灯变成了邓布利多的房间，这是他第二次来到这个温暖的地方了，木质的家具被岁月留下了难以磨灭的痕迹，但是被漂亮精致的吊坠和装饰点缀着让人忽略了他的陈旧，米白色的帷幕紧闭，内层还有一层厚厚的遮光窗帘，只留出窗户的一道缝隙，风从缝隙中缓缓的钻进来，盖勒特面对着窗外想要倚着墙壁，伸出手触摸墙壁却没有任何实在的感觉，他不知道是他的手穿过了墙壁还是墙壁穿过了他，但是他觉得也不意外，这些不过都是幻影罢了，正准备转过身看看几个小时不见的人在做什么，就听见一声微弱的喘息从身后传来。  
盖勒特活到这么大从来没有见过比现在还要淫荡的场景，他的心跳砰砰的撞击着胸骨，在几米开外的地方俯视着床上的人，看着他圣洁的天神在欲望中迷失然后变成凡人。邓布利多在床上饥渴地扭动着身体，床单被抓出褶皱，脸颊被欲望染上了粉红的颜色，嘴唇微张大口呼吸着，耳朵红的近似头发的颜色，就连平时柔顺亮丽的头发此时都在枕头上凌乱的披散开来，汗水沿着耳廓滑落。盖勒特的脚仿佛被钉在了地上，看着邓布利多一手伸进双腿之间，粗暴而急切的揉动下体，在随时可能滑落的被单下若隐若现，律动一点点加快，他的下颚随着手指的加速微微抬起，另一只手的食指和中指不自觉的伸进嘴里，粉红的舌头舔舐着手指，金津玉液从他嘴角流出。衬衫扣子被扯坏，敞露出他白皙的锁骨和香肩，上面印着他自己抓出的红印，现在也被性欲熏的粉红，天神的手指撸动着逐渐直立的下体，灵活地作怪，惹得邓布利多在欲求不满中挣扎，仿佛是离开水的鱼张着嘴渴望生命之源，单薄的被子被他踢的仅仅盖住了小腿到大腿根部，盖勒特恨不得赶紧掀开最后的遮羞布，扯开邓布利多的手，紧紧吻住他的双唇，用自己的性器狠狠的深深的插进他的欲望深处，帮他也帮自己解脱，但是他知道在烟草的幻影里邓布利多看不见他，他什么都做不了。他摆脱了双腿酥麻的束缚感，跌跌撞撞的跑到邓布利多床边，听着他娇喘的呻吟越来越大，他倾身上床扶上他的身体，狠狠地亲吻他的双唇，但是他得到没有任何触觉，只能看着邓布利多在眼前涨红了脸深呼吸着，放弃了努力憋住叫声，让最后一波欲望淹没自己，他彻底放出声来，淫秽的呼唤回荡在房间里，身下人的澄澈的眼眸里含着雾气，眼眶红红的，盖勒特知道身下的人在邓布利多自己手指的挑逗下迎来了高潮，邓布利多疯狂的向上顶胯，迎合着，胸脯上下浮动，弯曲着脚尖，划过床尾，勾住揉乱的薄被，手指从嘴中抽出沾着津液伸进敞开的衬衫抚摸着他的乳粒，他最后的扭动了一次，就喘息着释放了出来，缓缓地在被窝里蜷成一团，享受着激情后最后的余温。  
盖勒特翻身下了床，他想再看看被欲望熏得更加美丽的邓布利多，却突然感觉手指一阵刺痛，“啊！”他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己立刻回到了房间里，低头看着手，这一根烟已经燃到了最后，火星子跳在到了手上引发一阵刺痛。他喘着气躺回床上，呼吸还很急促就好像他跑了很远的路，脸上火辣辣的，更重要的是，被子下盖住的性器从他在房间里看见邓布利多起就开始慢慢抬头，现在已经硬的顶着裤裆，疼的他咬牙切齿。  
盖勒特第二天带着很深的眼袋出现在早餐前，精神萎靡，他依旧不敢相信自己看见的场景，却又觉得这正是他想看见的场景。欲望，不正是正常人该有的东西吗，但是盖勒特却开心不起来，他心里的一个角落懊悔着，愧疚着，他心里终究还是明白无论怎样，被迫抑或是主动偷窥别人的生活，寻找别人的弱点，都是小人之举。


	5. 烟瘾少年5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邓布利多的贤者模式

黏液。这是邓布利多早上醒来的第一种感觉，然后就是暖融融的阳光熨贴在皮肤上，白色的被子乱作一团，上面还残留着性爱的痕迹，他知道，昨天自己又纵欲过度了，劳累和疲倦携带着欢愉的躯体和崩塌的底线让他在没有来得及清洗自己的情况下就坠入了深深的梦境。他摇摇晃晃的支起身来，盘腿坐起来，犹豫了一下掀开被子，低头一看，果然，身下一片混乱。他叹了一口气躺回床上，捂住眼睛，仿佛捂住眼睛就可以忘记刚刚看见的一切就可以忘记自己昨晚和最近的纵欲，羞耻感替代了延续了几个小时的刺激和快感，他慢慢的蜷起腿，努力的去忽视那种越发清晰的粘稠感，脸上的红晕随着睡意淡去而越发鲜明。他咬了咬嘴唇，嘴唇的缝隙里低语着一个人的名字，那是他的学生，是他才认识了几周的孩子。邓布利多想要去怪罪一个人，假装这样就不会被后悔和自责的情绪淹没而窒息，他清楚，自从认识了那位金发的烟瘾少年，他就越发的难以克制心底沉睡的欲望，总是一次次以平时成倍的频率觉醒，在夜深之时一次次劝导自己忘记道德，抛弃底线，脑子里想着那个人的笑容他的英俊面貌，欲望叫嚣着还需要更多。闭上眼睛，他劝说自己，盖勒特不值得，他需要的是更强大更有力量的人，足以保护他，而不是一个年纪轻轻的少年，一个涉世未深的孩子。他在触摸那片越发湿润流水的危险地带的时候，努力地想象着虚构着另外的人，但是每当欲望更进一步入侵的时候，他总是想起盖勒特第一次看到自己时毅然决然的那个吻，他攥紧拳头后悔那个吻是那样的普通和僵硬，甚至是禁欲，他怪罪，怪罪少年不懂得人情，不懂得有些感情一旦勾起就无法扑灭，那是禁忌的烈火，只会越燃越烈。为什么，为什么盖勒特那时候有勇气主动亲吻而没有勇气带着激情彻底推倒邓布利多心中修筑的城墙，却要留邓布利多一个人在欲求不满和自我反感中击垮那带着裂痕的防御工事。他躺在床上深深的呼吸，努力恢复那一副圣人的禁欲模样，却发现无论他怎么给自己心理暗示如何心理建设，都好像是带上了铁重的面具。不认识他的人，或者是认识他的人都说他，邓布利多，是独身主义者，是禁欲主义者，学术、教育、事业才是他生活的主色调，这没有错，但是他也是人，也会心动，会在追求金字塔顶端的高级人生理想的时候低头发现心里的秘密还躲藏在金字塔底层的位置，成为随时爆炸的定时炸弹。  
他走进浴室在花洒下任流水顺着身体滴落在地，雾气弥漫，他慢慢的清醒过来，彻底清洁干净准备好迎接新的一天的挑战。今天，他又要去见盖勒特了。  
巴沙特很热情的邀请他进门，他礼貌的答复，他好像听见巴沙特说盖勒特今天精神状态不太好吃完早餐就回房间了，光是支撑自己酸痛的身体和脆弱的理智就已经很困难了，他不确定今天的自己还能不能顺利的逃脱盖勒特身上的炙热阳光，从少年的光彩中幸免。恍恍惚惚的走上楼梯，想着要和他独处一室，心中又是咯噔一下，但是没有人看得出来，他依旧是那副习惯性的淡淡微笑和优雅举止，“阿不思！你还好吗！”他突然听到巴沙特在背后担忧的喊到，转头看见巴沙特一脸紧张，“邓布利多先生，你还好吗，刚刚我和你说话你都好像没有听见，你的脸也有点红，是没有休息好发烧了吗？需不需要回去休息，盖勒特一天自己学习也是可以的，你要不今天就回去吧？”邓布利多一听到要他回去，就立刻慌张的喊道：“不。”然后意识到自己失礼了，赶紧补充道：“我没事，大概只是昨天休息的太晚了吧。”礼貌的笑了笑，在心里祈求着刚刚的失礼不会过于尴尬，幸好巴沙特也没有多么在意，只是放心的点了点头转身准备离开：“那就好，你还是要注意身体，我就先留你们年轻人在家了。”随着门咔嗒一声，邓布利多确信自己和那个还在房间里的少年独处了。他钉在楼梯上，注视着陈旧的楼梯扶手，呆呆地发神，过了几秒钟才走上阁楼，敲响了盖勒特房间的门。  
半分钟，一分钟，阁楼里毫无动静，没有人前来应门，邓布利多以为盖勒特偷偷逃出去了，或许是躲避自己不想要再和他补习了，心中突然一阵短暂的绞痛，但是他让理智压过旋转过快的感性，又敲了敲门，还是没人应，他推开门。  
静，是第一种感受，静止的暖流在房间里涌动，晨光熹微在床单的绒毛上跳舞，微风轻拂薄纱，只有风还在动，房间里其他的一切：静止的陈旧家具、摊开的书本、阳光勾勒出桌椅的轮廓，还有坐在床上的少年，他曲腿坐在床上，头埋得很低，略长的金发遮住了他的眼睛，手臂搁在膝盖上抱着头，仿佛是在冥想，在沉思，邓布利多很少见到这样的他，在他认识盖勒特的时间里，少年总是张扬的，从不掩饰自己的光芒万丈，他笑的时候恰似盛夏的烈阳，带着年轻人的阳光无忧，还有天才的自信和力量。但是他很少见到这个安静沉默的盖勒特，就好像困在了自己的脑海里，困在了想不通的烦恼里，只能收起张扬的羽翼，受伤的蜷缩起来保护自己，直到找到答案再重新翱翔。邓布利多缓缓走到他面前，脚步声回荡在宁静的房间里竟然显得很大声，他犹豫着但还是伸出颤抖的手，小心的抚摸上少年的金发，弯下腰伸出手，试图去靠近却又害怕被心中暗藏的欲望灼烧，低下头悄声关心：“盖勒特，你，还好吗，我来了哦。”正当他撩起少年的一缕在温存暖阳下闪耀光芒的金发，少年迟疑着抬起头，慢到好像是慢动作，他曾经澄澈的湖水般灿烂的眼眸里蒙上了暗灰色的阴霾，眼眶红红的，眼底还挂着沉沉的深色眼袋，他一言不发地注视着邓布利多的双眸，抬着头久久的凝视，呆滞的目光似乎也和静止的环境融合在一起了。不知道过了多久，邓布利多才隐约发现他的眼睛里终于又重新有了点点星光，仿佛少年的意识又缓慢的回到躯壳中，但是眼神深处又似乎有火苗随着意识觉醒被点燃，邓布利多读不懂少年复杂的眼神：困扰、疲倦、希望，甚至，他怀疑自己的判断，还有压抑不住的热情。  
“你来了。”盖勒特低沉的声音打破了宁静。  
下一秒，许多的事同时发生了。盖勒特房间里床头柜的陶瓷花瓶猛然破碎了，破碎的尖锐棱片飞向房间的各个角落，花瓶原本装着的水飞溅出来，淋湿了床头柜和地面的木地板，沾湿了他的床单一角，爆炸声彻底打破了房间静止的状态。盖勒特飞快的翻身下床，不顾一切用力推动邓布利多向后跌去，他踉踉跄跄的向后退去，还没有反应过来发生了什么，就感觉背脊被狠狠的撞到了坚硬的墙壁上，刺痛中，他惊慌的望进眼前那双明亮的眼睛，盖勒特眼中陌生的空虚早已烟消云散，取而代之的是更加陌生的激情和侵略。在恍惚中，盖勒特嘴角邪魅一笑，猛的扑过来，像野兽一样疯狂地肆意啃食他的猎物。


	6. 烟瘾少年6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车！

高锥克山谷，一间阁楼，两个人。  
邓布利多一开始是抗拒的，他疯狂地逃避着盖勒特穷追不舍的吻，头侧到一边，尝试躲藏起暴露的嘴唇和敏感的脖颈，他奋力推开盖勒特，手臂撑在盖勒特肩上颤抖着将他推离自己，却发现手臂越发没有力气，他原本压力在心底深处的私欲一下子喷涌而出，手臂从推开的姿势渐渐变成紧紧的抓住，抓住盖勒特的肩膀，生怕自己坠落。  
但是遇到盖勒特的那一刻开始，他就已经身处深渊。  
趁着理智还没有彻底溃堤，他睁开眼努力让自己清醒过来，喘息着看着眼前的金发少年，金灿灿的头发胡乱的被揉成凌乱的模样，饥渴的欲望点燃了少年的激情他痴迷的亲吻着每一处邓布利多的肌肤，舔食他的唇角，粗暴的咬着他的耳垂，低垂的眼眸里写着坚决的入侵和邪魅。“别，”邓布利多在唇齿的缝隙间努力挤出一个词，但是盖勒特不给他一点多余的机会，用行动宣示着否定的答案，用令人窒息的狂吻夺去了他剩下的言语，邓布利多的身子从盖勒特触碰自己的一瞬间开始发软，膝盖像是攀上了酥麻的藤蔓，不断的向上缠绕，滚烫的鲜血涌上白皙的脸庞，把它熏成了美艳的赤红，蔓延到脖子上，点缀着盖勒特刻意的牙印和吻痕。邓布利多还在努力的躲避，他想逃，从房间里跑出去，他用余光看向开敞的房门，微凉的风也刺激着他热得发烫的耳廓，刺激着他随时崩溃的性欲，但是双腿却僵硬的被束缚在原地，盖勒特把一条腿挤进他的两膝之间，膝盖不断的碾过他敏感而激动的性器，早晨淋雨时才刚刚清理过的私处现在又开始隐隐作痛，在禁欲和克制的悬崖边试探着，盖勒特刻意的揉动他西裤下的性器，邓布利多知道危险的沼泽已经开始一点点渗出水来，沾湿了曾经整洁而现在皱巴巴的裤角。忍耐，是理智给出的最后一条指令，他咬住嘴唇甚至尝到了铁屑的滋味，向墙壁撤去，恨不得把自己嵌进墙壁里，后膝紧贴着墙壁，但后颈一贴到冰凉的墙壁就被盖勒特一把抓住脖子，承受着湿润舌尖的舔动。盖勒特低声呼喊着他的名字，“阿不思…”，膝盖还不忘继续刺激着他的性器，邓布利多不敢低头看自己，裤子上一定已经被淫液染成了深色，他仰着脖子任由盖勒特用亲吻描摹着他的身体。他闭上眼睛想起来昨晚自慰时脑中的幻影，他意淫出的盖勒特远不及眼前这个狂躁的家伙火爆，盖勒特使劲掐了一把他的腰部，又是一阵酸痛，他想推开他告诉他，他们只是普通的关系，他从没有多想过，他可以戴上日常的面具冷静的告诉他教育他，挣脱他。但是他的心里的潘多拉盒子里写满了锈迹斑斑的欲望，一个个全是盖勒特的名字，他闭上眼深吸了一口气感受着身下一片湿润，洪水冲垮了心里的底线。  
他开始用力地回吻。盖勒特一瞬间就笑着读懂了邓布利多变化的力道，双手自觉的抚摸着他的身体，一手着急的解开邓布利多的衬衫，扯掉了的扣子挣脱了丝线掉落在地板上发出清脆的响声，弹跳着，旋转着滚向远处，邓布利多伸出双臂紧紧的缠住盖勒特，距离进一步的缩减，那段原本需要推的更远的距离被爱意挤占。他灵巧的纤长手指拂上邓布利多粉红的乳粒，衬衫扯掉是摩擦过的触感，火热的身体面临陌生的空气的刺激感都让他的乳粒猛的凸起，向外彰显着他胸膛的华美和乳粒的性感，盖勒特揉动着他的凸起，速度一点点加快，还不忘用湿润灵活的舌尖侵犯他的锁骨，邓布利多知道自己在向上挺起腰肢，寻求着更彻底的解放，无论是盖勒特的亲吻还是手指的操作都不足以远不足以满足他内心的需求，只是进一步的点燃激情。  
带有磁性的笑声从盖勒特嘴角溢出。他右手向邓布利多挺起的腰肢伸去，夹在墙壁和美人之间，他一触碰到他的后腰邓布利多就开始颤抖，这让他更加的满意，他柔软的身体宛若一片林而盖勒特征服过的每一簇树都被瞬间点燃，他向下摸去，那里有着更美味的禁果，是等待着被人探索的新的领地。后穴被手指轻轻触摸的一瞬间邓布利多就叫了出声，他感觉吻住盖勒特的双唇，对方显然被他的主动和过度敏感而惊讶，但危险的笑意一瞬间掠过了盖勒特的嘴角就被饥渴的野性取代，他单手快速的解开邓布利多的腰带，把多余的衣物都从他臀上腿上剥去，沉重的衣物落在邓布利多的脚踝，白色内裤前端早就一片水痕，邓布利多一低头看见自己的欲望不争气的崛起就绝望的扬起了头看向天花板的吊灯，盖勒特推开了一点在急促的呼吸中端详着只着着一件遮羞布的天神，他是自己的猎物，是要占为己有的宝物，邓布利多的皮肤深深浅浅都染上了红，他手指紧紧握住盖勒特的肩膀害怕再下一秒他的注视就会让自己软的倒在他面前，盖勒特轻声笑了一声，又送上一个粘稠的湿吻，然后他慢慢的屈膝，从香唇吻到锁骨再到早己直立的乳粒，一路向下，在柔软的腹部轻咬出一个牙印，笑着迎接高挺的性器。他调皮的舔舐被淫液沾湿了的轻薄面料，一瞬间，性欲就聚集在了下腹，邓布利多放纵的仰起脖子难忍的快感从紧闭的嘴中传出，勾魂的呼唤回荡在卧室里，他快站不稳了，他一手贴住墙壁试图抓住任何可以支撑他的东西，一手摸向盖勒特的浓发，他又舔了起来，似乎很享受欣赏他被快感征服和被不满足折磨的模样，邓布利多向前挺去想要收获更多，盖勒特一把扯下他前后都湿透了的内裤，又落在了他叠着一层层衣物的脚踝上。“教授，你好美。”他在气息中哼吟着，邓布利多大腿颤抖着，根部有流水在沿着大腿的轮廓向下滚落，把隐藏的感情暴露无遗，盖勒特抬起头痴迷的仰望着邓布利多，陶醉的张开嘴含住他挺立的性器，尖端一深入他温暖口腔，他后穴就湿的更多了，盖勒特生涩的深深浅浅移动着，敏捷的舌尖挑逗着性器的每一处，他红着眼睛忍受着异物感用深喉给邓布利多的欲望解绑，邓布利多克制不住的叫着，指尖不断的攥紧，把金灿灿的头向腿间更深的推去，他抖动着腰肢，胀大的性器把精液释放进少年的嘴，白浊的液体从少年写满笑意的嘴角溢出，流到脖颈上。  
快感熏的他头晕脑胀，他害怕的望向开敞的房门，那里直接通向楼梯，全裸的自己直接被暴露光天化日之下，倘若是有人走上楼梯，不，他不敢相信，但他还没来得及多想，重新站起的盖勒特就把手指伸进了他的后穴，他慌忙的伸出手想要推开，但是这显然激怒了少年他暴躁的撕咬着他红润的嘴唇，低吼着：“满足我。”他变本加厉的入侵已是一片混乱的后穴，一手使劲地揉动教授性感的翘臀，在白皙的肌肤上抓出性爱的痕迹。邓布利多低头看了看少年的裤裆，那里毫无疑问已经觉醒了，努力尝试着挣脱衣物的烦恼，他轻轻的抚摸少年的头发，凑到耳边软着声音悄声说：“去床上。”盖勒特不需要他说第二遍，他慌忙蹬掉了脚踝上的衣物和他纠缠着狂吻着跌到床上，柔软的床垫的细小的绒毛磨蹭着他裸露的肌肤，让他的神经更加的敏感，盖勒特快速的脱掉自己的衣服，脱去裤子的一瞬间忍耐已久的性器就弹了出来，他爬到邓布利多身上低着头假装温柔的亲吻着他的双唇身下却急不可耐的用手指开拓出新的天地，邓布利多的后穴是曾无人问津的禁地，却在盖勒特面前湿成一片，他伸出一只手指，然后是两只，但是还没等到他伸出第三支手指，邓布利多就饥渴地扭动着蜜臀，不断的顶胯，挑逗着盖勒特的神经，他粗暴的回应，把性器插进湿润的后穴，喘息着听着身下人动人的叫声，他故意蹭过他身体里每一处敏感点，享受着性器撞击出的清晰水声，碾过烂熟的肉体，狠狠的操进未知的深处，博来教授起起伏伏的叫声，在他耳中就是美妙的音乐，是胜利的象征。邓布利多弓起身体向上迎合着少年的动作，满足着少年的渴望，盖勒特在他脖颈上、胸膛上点缀出一片片花一样的吻，酥麻感混杂着快感布满全身，从内到外都是解放的放纵的自我，盖勒特操弄的速度越来越快，越来越深，每一次小幅度的抽离都会经受软肉的无尽挽留，那是对理智对身体的折磨，少年抓着邓布利多的乳粒在洁白的胸脯上留下抓痕，他低吼着爱的低语，在登上高峰的时候，把爱液灌入不断翕合的湿润后穴，邓布利多也挣扎着，疯狂喘息着，支起腰，颤抖着承受着身下一片混乱。  
他们紧紧拥抱在一起，光裸的皮肤在阳光下甚至有些刺眼，在洁白的床上拥吻，听着对方的呼吸渐渐平缓。盖勒特抓了一下金色的头发，手臂疲倦的搭在教室柔软的腰肢上，熟练的吻着，最后又轻啄了一下他长长的睫毛，在耳边低语：“阿不思…我是真的很爱你。”  
楼下突然传来门推开的声音，巴沙特大概是回来了，邓布利多侧过头去，慌乱的看向门的方向，门砰一声关上了，还自觉的上好了锁。


	7. 烟瘾少年7

门“咔”一声锁上了，少年和教授拥抱着躺在床上，咯咯笑着，努力压低声音，害怕被巴沙特发现，却又忍不住嬉笑，他们都面色潮红，在激情之后空气里弥漫着两个人的气息，缠绕着。“好险。”盖勒特呼了一口气，谁知道被巴沙特姑婆发现他和邓布利多在他房间纵情会发生什么，戈德里克山谷好不容易有了一位令他留恋的人，若是被发现了，想必又是会被姑婆赶走，回到冷冰冰的德姆斯特朗了。邓布利多捏了捏他的手臂，抬头看见少年笑时眼睛里闪烁的光芒，他回想起盖勒特在欲望攀升到极点的时候低语地表白，飘渺而温柔的声音一次次回荡在耳中，但是，当邓布利多和他紧紧相拥着，四肢无力地交错的时候，他才从盖勒特光滑的皮肤和硌手的骨骼中意识到对方是个少年，少年的爱到底可靠吗？还是说不过是床笫之欢的习惯用语？他回想起那些他在学校时旁观过的青少年恋爱，有几个是真的坚持着那所谓的“爱意”，在激情慢慢淡去之后依旧紧握着对方的手。他知道自己对身边这个充满力量的少年还心存疑惑，有些心结还需要解开，不过，邓布利多对自己说，现在还不用着急考虑那些遥远的事情，该解的心绪留到未来吧。他酸痛的身体向他倒叙着那一场令人难忘的欢爱。他抬起双眸凝视着那双漂亮的眼眸，眼角还熏染着尚未淡去的热烈，闪着水光的红唇表彰着自己刚才是多么的使劲和狂野，盖勒特勾起嘴角眼神里尽是不羁的自豪。

看吧，你最终还是成了我的猎物。

床垫在方才疯狂的动作下发出了吱呀的呐喊，现在沉默着仿佛也累的睡着了，邓布利多轻声笑了笑，向少年的怀抱中又缩了缩，盖勒特伸出手臂，紧紧地环抱住自己，少年浸着汗水的柔软金发抚摸过他的侧颈，他把头埋进盖勒特温暖的颈窝，轻嗅着那带给人无限安全感的熟悉气息，身体里每一个部分都请求着在激情之后好好休息一场，疲倦一点点漫上来，像是一卷毛绒绒的毯子包裹着皮肤，他慢慢合上眼，在睡着之前，撅起嘴在盖勒特白皙的侧颈上落下了一个难以察觉的吻。

这是安稳无梦的一觉，邓布利多仿佛是在铺满棉花的世界里坠落，拂过每一寸肌肤，等他醒来的时候，他伸展了一会儿身子，身体还是有一些酸痛，揉了揉眼睛，睁开眼橘色的夕阳打在衣柜上、被单上，也落在了他面前的手臂上，金灿灿的斜阳给盖勒特紧致的手臂镀上一层金边，看起来很温暖的样子，邓布利多向前挪了挪眯着眼蹭来蹭。

“你醒了？”少年的声音从头顶上传来，盖勒特已经坐起来斜靠着床头了，低着头享受着邓布利多的亲昵。

“我睡了一天？”邓布利多环顾四周，余晖洒满了房间的角落，和灰黑色的阴影争夺着每一处领地。

盖勒特手指卷起邓布利多柔顺的红发，“看起来早上确实把你累到了呢，下次我会注意的。”邓布利多打赌自己一定又脸红了，但是“下次”冲进他的脑海，“还有下次？”他红着脸低声问。还没等他反应过来，盖勒特就低下身在他额头上“吧唧”地亲了一口，爽朗的笑声回荡在房间里，他侧躺着看着红发教授，调皮地问道：“你自己选吧，是陪一个一天到晚都在抽烟的家伙看一天的书，还是陪我在这里学习？”盖勒特故意扬起了句子的后半句音调，勾引着他再次乖乖就范。

教授白了白眼，“可别了吧，就是因为今天这种事，耽误了我本来安排好的进度，”他说着抖了抖从包里拿出的羊皮纸，上面写着每天要学习的内容。“看来只能挤压一下后面的计划了呢。”邓布利多自言自语道，挥动魔杖修改着羊皮纸上的计划。

“我不介意周末的时候见你！”盖勒特见了邓布利多挑起的眉毛，补充道“当然，我是说为了补课。”

邓布利多摇了摇头“周末不行，我有安排。”盖勒特还想继续追问他在这戈德里克山谷里能有什么不能推迟的大事，但是教授没有给他这个机会。

他叹了一口气喃喃自语：“像今天这样，你能学到什么啊……”说着翻下床捡起躺在地上的衣物，拍去落在衣服上的薄灰，重新穿好，心思一点点飘向远处，过去的事情和疑惑随着倦意的离去攀上心头。

“我想想啊……大概是你身体哪里比较敏感什么的，积累积累经验。”盖勒特喜欢看邓布利多害羞的样子，想方设法让他脱去教授一本正经的外壳，展露出那个真实的自己。

邓布利多不用回头都能猜到少年那骄傲而野性的神情，羞耻感又一次染红了他的耳廓，他不禁希望橘红的夕阳能够掩盖住他的情绪，也能掩盖住那些放纵的情欲。他站在铺满光辉的墙壁前，细致地整理着衣装，一言不发地望着墙壁上自己黑色的剪影，凝视着那些光影交界处的模糊和清晰，仿佛那一条边界就是所有的答案。他没有回答盖勒特，只是安静地听着周围的细小声音，隐约听见楼下巴沙特碗碟轻轻碰撞的声音，微风撩起他的长发，在裸露的脖颈上铺撒上点点清凉。他望着墙壁细小的缝隙处，忘记了时间，不知道过了多久，他缓缓转过身，果然金发少年一脸疑惑地抬着头看着他，等待着回应。

但是邓布利多并不打算再和他继续调情，他拿起挂在门边的巫师袍，看起来是准备随时离开了，他站在离盖勒特床尾，夕阳剪裁着他高挑的影子，半边脸隐藏在阴影里，似乎藏着令人捉摸不透的感情。气氛在安静的环境中一点点的降温，亲密无间的热烈和火热逐渐淡去，“我猜测你或许有事情想告诉我。”邓布利多伫立在原地穿好了衣服，又是一副严肃教授的模样，刚才在床上像猫咪一样轻蹭着手臂的人转眼一变，拉开了距离，站在不远处遥远地质问着金色的少年。

盖勒特一下子坐直了，胡乱抓了抓头发，尝试让头发没那么乱，光裸的皮肤在阳光下泛着光，“我刚刚让你生气了吗？”他声音竟微微颤抖着，不确定地试探着。邓布利多难以察觉地淡淡笑了笑，轻得像是在盖勒特的心上挠痒痒，邓布利多走到他面前，优雅侧身坐回床边，“麻瓜方法做的巧克力饼干？点缀着星星图案的睡衣？你是在偷窥我吗？亲爱的盖勒特。”邓布利多眨了眨眼，催促着盖勒特回答。现在轮到盖勒特难堪了，他慌张地皱了皱眉，又害怕暴露心理变化，感觉舒展了眉头，假装没事的样子。

平常放荡不羁无所畏惧的少年迟疑了，张了张嘴，什么都没说，他当然知道邓布利多在问什么：从遇见邓布利多开始他的魔力波动就越来越明显，每次吸烟的时候眼前就会出现邓布利多的幻影，就会看见他。但是盖勒特能怎么回答，是一直在偷窥？是他无能为力？他可以戒烟的，如果真的不想看到的话，他放任自己去窥探他的生活，即使这没有经过他的允许。他回忆起每一次吸烟的感受，预感到自己能看到那个看似遥远的人的行踪，诡异的满足感和期待感超越了朦胧的心虚和内疚。他躲闪着眼神，轻咬着嘴唇努力保持着冷静，“我不知道你在说什么。”但是心魔在心里低吼着：你知道！你都知道！

邓布利多深深地叹了一口气，“你不知道……”他明显不信服地点了点头，仰起头望向天花板，“我以为我们都做了，你会愿意说。看来，我还是高估了我们的关系。”邓布利多没有回头看盖勒特的表情，只是快速站起来披上巫师袍，挥一挥魔杖解锁了门，快步走了出去。

盖勒特还没有反应过来发生了什么，微微张着嘴，呆呆地望着门口消失了的身影，只听到了匆匆离开的脚步声，隐约听见邓布利多向在准备晚餐的巴沙特告别，几秒后，他飞快地掀起薄被，跳下床胡乱抓过被粗暴地扔在地上的裤子，蹦跳着塞进裤腿，一边提裤子一边跑下楼，差点撞上正准备走上楼的巴沙特，“梅林的胡子！你在干什么！慢点儿！”巴沙特在身后喊着，手中拿着的茶杯摇晃着溅出水来。盖勒特光着脚，裸着上身，甚至懒得去掩饰身上的吻痕和抓痕，就飞奔着追了出去。留下巴沙特站在楼梯前，疑惑地喊着他的名字。

他匆忙地推开门，跑出去，夏日的暖风吹拂着他的金发，柔软的草地摩挲过他的脚底，太阳越来越疲倦地向地平线低头，眨巴着沉重的睫毛，余晖的角度在缓慢地变化着，金色的光芒正准备向大地落下今日的最后一个吻，披着巫师袍的邓布利多教授在斜阳中快步地走向远方，红发垂在身后，随着他的步伐起伏，盖勒特还没来得及幻影移形到他身边，邓布利多就在一片眩目的金黄中消失在了田野上。


	8. 烟瘾少年8

巴沙特定在原地，茶水被盖勒特撞的倾倒在地上，沿着楼梯一点点向下滑落，似乎太阳落山的时候全世界的脚步都放慢了，一切都静的泛着光，她向门口望去，盖勒特追赶着邓布利多跑了出去，赤脚裸露上身的少年在夕阳下闪着光，但是她听见了一声清脆的响声，仿佛是一瓶瓷器摔碎了声音一样，邓布利多大概是幻影移形回家了吧，透过门口向外望去，自己的侄孙还在弥漫着夏日气息的金光灿灿的田园上，慌张地四处环顾。

白昼向今日告别，光线越来越淡，房间里的阴影逐渐占领了空间，她回过神来，一挥手清理了地毯和楼梯上的茶水，又轻点魔杖点亮了房间里的蜡烛，准备好迎接宁谧的夜晚，夏夜的凉风随着黑暗一起被吹进房子，她走进厨房继续准备着晚餐，做好一些菜品的收尾工作，她今天特意去小镇上购入了一些食材，还向朋友们问了问他们做菜的秘方，就是想今晚给盖勒特一点惊喜，庆祝他接受辅导之后的收获和进步，如果可以的话最好能邀请邓布利多教授一起就餐。她打听到邓布利多教授喜欢柠檬味的甜点，虽然她还不太会做精美的甜点，为表心意还是去小镇上买了些柠檬蛋糕、柠檬味的硬糖之类的。但是，就刚才邓布利多着急告别说家里面有些急事的样子，晚餐大概只能她和侄孙一起吃了。

她在厨房里收拾着餐具，几道菜都已经做好了，一挥魔杖，锅碗瓢盆都乖乖地列队悬在空中小心翼翼地向餐桌移去，生怕没有好好完成巫师交代的任务，幸好没有把精心做好的汤洒出来。巴沙特背对着房间，面向水槽，用过的工具一个接一个蹦进水槽，发出轻声的碰撞声，她伸长脖子向门口喊道：“盖勒特！吃饭了哦！”但是盖勒特并没有进门，他还在田野上，在一片黑暗中。

见侄孙像往常一样专注于自己的事情而不搭理自己，她擦了擦手，脱下做饭时穿着的围裙，随意地塞进壁柜里，生气地快步走向门口，香喷喷的菜肴已经在桌上摆好，等待着他们了，她穿着拖鞋，站在门边，向黑暗里喊着侄孙的名字，但是回应他的只有满天星辰和越来越浓的漆黑夜色。“荧光闪烁。”一团银白色的光悬在空中，向远处飘去，照亮了夜色，随后慢慢变沉，在距离房子有一段距离的地方轻轻点在地上，田野的草坪也闪着银白色的柔光，那一团光逐渐散开，化开成更小更细碎的一团团光，像温柔的蒲公英绒毛一样顺着夏夜的微风向四处飘去，点亮了更远更深的田野。随着荧光越来越广，巴沙特看见了不远处的少年，他头顶落着一团还在上下浮动的光，让他的头发从金色变成了银白，照亮了他骨骼分明的背。盖勒特蜷成一团蹲在看不见尽头的黑暗中，巴沙特担心地向他跑去，拖鞋跟着脚步啪嗒啪嗒的声音被柔软的草地弱化，她跑到侄孙身边，蹲在他身旁，轻轻地抚摸他的头发。

“发生了什么？今天不开心吗？”她把披在肩上的披肩取下来，盖在盖勒特背上，顺带着扶他站起来，见盖勒特依旧低着头一言不发，她接着安慰道“不管发生了什么，先去吃饭吧，我做了好吃的。”用手指梳着盖勒特凌乱的头发。

回到餐桌上，巴沙特对自己尝试新的做法还是比较满意的，诱人的香气一个劲的钻进鼻子，她一边给盖勒特递过去餐具一边给他介绍哪道菜是从谁那里学来的，有什么不一样的，但是她越说声音越小，侧着头望向一言不发只是低着头吃着盘子里的菜的盖勒特，她确信侄孙什么都没有听进去。她没有继续说下去，只是把盖勒特喜欢的菜添进他的餐盘里，然后捋了捋他垂在眼前的金发，盖勒特抬起头眼神迷离地望着巴沙特。

“说说吧，怎么了？”巴沙特一边假装不在意的继续吃着，一边竖起耳朵准备好收取每一条信息。但是盖勒特只是叹了一口气，又继续吃了几口，砸了砸嘴，含糊地说：“很好吃，我只是心情不太好，但是这真的很棒。”指了指烛光下诱人的菜肴。

这顿晚餐吃得出乎意料的压抑，巴沙特时不时打量盖勒特的情况，她确信他一定知道自己在看他，也知道盖勒特一定有需要说但是暂时不想说的话，她的直觉告诉自己不要在这个时候逼他，要给年轻人一点空间，她现在能做的只是给他能提起他兴致的食物和他或许需要的安静。但是这太安静了，平日里听不见的蝉鸣居然这样的明显，餐桌上细微的银质餐具碰撞的声音都能在耳边回荡很久。巴沙特倒不是为自己好心做的菜没人有心情欣赏而着急，她看着平日里总是充满激情和能量的金发年轻人现在像是个被人扎瘪了的气球，更是担心。她轻挥魔杖，心中默念“飞来飞去”，躺在茶几上的一盒烟飞了过来，她想不到其他的能让他开心放松的事了，或许吸一根烟能从他口中套出点真话？最起码的一定能让以前那个精神小伙回来。

她抓过从空中飞来的烟盒，递给盖勒特，送到了他面前，她原以为盖勒特一定会像以往那样熟练地接过来，点上一支烟，但是盖勒特低着头一发现眼前出现了一盒烟就猛烈地震了一下，向后躲去，贴着椅背，严肃地看着那盒烟，巴沙特吃惊地看着少年瞬间有神的眼睛，甚至从他的双眸中读出了恐惧和排斥。什么时候，烟瘾少年会排斥烟草了？

盖勒特愣了愣，转移了目光，拿起手帕擦了擦嘴，“我吃饱了，姑婆，这些真的很好吃。谢谢。”说着站起来转身准备直接回房间了，巴沙特甚至怀疑自己的耳朵“谢谢”？盖勒特居然会有一天礼貌地对自己说谢谢？她也站起来扶着他的肩膀，关切地看着盖勒特，“你有什么想说的随时都可以找我，我是你姑婆啊。”她眨了眨眼睛，和蔼地笑了笑。盖勒特也勉强挤出了个笑容，转过身准备上楼，这时巴沙特看见了盖勒特披着的披肩下，脖子上明显的红痕，她眯了眯眼睛尝试看的更清楚。

吻痕，很明显。看来，她亲爱的侄孙多半是在为爱困扰呢。

巴沙特目送着他消失在楼梯上，继续吃了几口已经微凉的菜品，她八卦的好奇心催促着她去问盖勒特那个人是谁，怎么样，发生了什么，但是她作为姑婆的理智还有看见盖勒特那失落的模样的同情心劝住了她，把她死死地定在了厨房里，暂时不打算打扰侄孙了。她对着自己好心做好但是没有人有心品尝的菜品微微叹了口气，但是一想到侄孙竟然也会像一般的年轻人一样坠入爱河，会为爱困扰，巴沙特忍不住笑了笑，收拾餐桌的魔杖动作都更灵动欢快了些。烛光下，巴沙特哼着小曲儿，墙壁上摇曳的影子随着她轻快的脚步摇晃着。

一时间，房子里只有轻声的哼鸣和餐具碰撞的声音，温柔的水流滑过餐具的边缘，在碗底缓慢地打着旋儿，她把没有吃完的菜和根本没碰的柠檬蛋糕收拾好放进壁柜里想着明天早上还可以当作早餐，柠檬蛋糕也可以等邓布利多下次来的时候再吃，巴沙特擦了擦手，蜡烛越燃越短，蜡油滴在盘里闪着橘黄色的光。她仰了仰脖子放松了一下筋骨，躺进塞着垫子的柔软沙发，想着终于可以好好休息一下了，朦胧的烛光映照在家具上，夏夜的蝉鸣起起伏伏，时而清晰，时而模糊，她望着天花板没有听到楼上有什么声音，猜想盖勒特大概已经休息了吧。

突然，黑暗的夜幕里一阵翅膀扇动的声音传来，还没等巴沙特反应过来是什么，一只相貌平平的猫头鹰就从开敞着的窗户莽撞地闯了进来。一封干净的信落在了巴沙特身边的沙发上。她翻过信封，落款是阿不思·邓布利多，赶紧拆开来看。

“亲爱的巴沙特，  
抱歉在这么晚的时候给你写信，也抱歉今天离开的很匆忙。我写信来是想感谢一直以来你们对我的照顾，给盖勒特辅导的这段时间也一直很愉快。但是我自身的一些原因，暂时不能再给盖勒特辅导功课了。他是一个很聪明的学生，我相信他一定可以越学越好的。  
真诚的阿不思·邓布利多”

巴沙特呆呆地望着这封短小的信反复读了很久，又抬头望了望天花板仿佛可以看穿到盖勒特的房间，她不知道今天到底发生了什么，但是傍晚时邓布利多匆忙跑下楼，盖勒特快步追出去的场景不断地在眼前重现，还有盖勒特脖子上深深浅浅的吻痕也在记忆中越发清晰。她合上信，把信又装进精致的信封，念叨着买来的柠檬蛋糕只能寄给邓布利多了，也不知道下次他来做客会是多久以后了。信里也没有说邓布利多到底出什么事了，巴沙特凭空也猜不出来。她一时间不知道该更担心邓布利多家出了什么事，还是担心明天告诉盖勒特补课取消，他见不到邓布利多之后侄孙的反应。


	9. 烟瘾少年9

他隐约听见巴沙特在楼下收拾厨房的声音，清脆而小心的响声传上楼来，一切都是那么的静，夏天白昼的烦躁不安在夜色中一点点降温，柔和地释放着黑暗的魅力，用凉爽的微风去触摸少年心里敏感的神经。但是自然的静却让他心中的声音显得越发的吵闹，盖勒特心乱如麻，脑海中自己和自己的争吵声吵得他头疼。

吃完晚餐他早早的回到房间，就是想在睡眠中坠入梦境的温柔乡，把一切纠结的、苦恼的、不解的都丢在脑后，不再去在脑中反复回放傍晚邓布利多那些质问，不再去回想他失望无奈的神情，还有那消失在门口的背影。盖勒特躺在床上，抱着窗台上多出的一个枕头，紧紧地抱住，把脸埋进柔软的抱枕里，抱枕的位置在几个小时前曾是那红发教授的侧躺的位置，他瀑布一般的红发披散在枕头上，熟悉的柠檬清香清新淡雅，仿佛现在还残留在床单和被褥里。但是他现在被自己赶走了，被自己的欲言又止赶走了。

但是他是格林德沃啊，从小到大，无论是在学校还是在家里，就没有遇到过他解决不了的问题，只有会花更多时间来解决的问题，每次遇到难题，他总是能在心里自信地告诉自己“我是盖勒特·格林德沃”。他习惯了去操纵一切，用轻佻和不羁的态度去面对那些实际上严肃而保守的问题。习惯了冷眼旁观拿捏好故事的发展，恰到好处的时候派出身边的棋子，解决掉该解决的人，处理掉没用的人，为了按照自己心中早已写好的剧本发展，获取利益，哪怕是在学校里拉帮结派，他都是胸有成竹的。同一个世界里，每一个时间点都在爆发出新的转机，就像是历史书里写到的霍格沃茨的禁林一样，时刻都在变化，在每一处枝桠上都可能迸发出新的分支，改变事态的发展。盖勒特喜欢去发掘不同的发展，但是每一种发展都逃不出自己的预感。

他深吸着枕头里淡淡的清香，回忆着邓布利多身体的触感，手掌忍不住来回摩擦着。他闭上眼，好像教授就还躺在身边，还睁着眼微笑着看着自己，而这都是他没有预言到的，这本应是他人生中重要的情感纠葛，他却在遇见邓布利多之前从来没有预见过。在德姆斯特朗的时候，他可以让周围的人对他完全信服，可以招纳阵营里的智囊团，让他们为自己所用，不过是因为他有着超强的预言能力，精准的夸张的预知能力让没有人敢和他正面作对，魔力强有什么用，成绩好有什么用，早就已经知道结局和剧本的人，被命运宠溺着，习惯了去操作和控制，每一次应验的预言都助长了他狂妄的控制欲和占有欲。他回想起在无趣的预言课堂上，他比教授更加精准地解读水晶球，他甚至不需要看水晶球，只需要闭上眼努力在思绪中寻找到未来的一丝线索就能解开预言的谜底。最狂妄的时候，不过是在期末考试的时候，他极度自信地预言教授会在暑假面临一次考验，和被罢职有关系，教授恼羞成怒准备给他打不及格，但是盖勒特偏喜好刺激，偏要纠结到底，和教授打赌，等假期结束再见分晓。没想到，教授一意孤行无视他平时完美无缺的预言成果，依旧执意要给他低分，这事在教授之间逐渐传开了，盖勒特更是让自己的棋子们四处宣扬这个赌约。校长没过多久也听说了这件事情，专门找教授约谈考察了盖勒特的能力，狠狠地训了教授将私情凌驾在公正之上。

不过，这些都已经是往事了，他一直以为自己人生中凡是稍微重要一些能有些分量的事情都会早晚出现在预言中，但是直到来到戈德里克山谷抽的第一根烟看见那红发教授的背影之前，他从来不知道会有这样一个人闯入自己的生活。像是命运给自己开了一个玩笑，原本拿着谜底有恃无恐，现在却得一次次随机应变了。以前的他，即使是在拿捏不准预言的节奏和发展过程的时候，也可以召集智囊团，询问阿伯内西或者是文达的建议，但现在，他一个人困在这异国他乡的荒远山谷里，看不见未来。

柠檬的清香让他逐渐冷静下来，但是盖勒特心中的恶魔在叫嚣着，在心里挣扎着想要继续去掌控邓布利多的生活，他如今不再能去预言到未来，但是可以去把握每一刻当下。还有巴沙特手里的那包烟，他怎么会不想吸烟呢，在焦虑的时候，烟草的香气是最好的安慰剂和镇定剂，但是现在他不能再简单地把烟当烟了。这一切都和烟草相关，每当他吸烟的时候，刺激的气息灌进身体，从口到鼻，充斥全身，仿佛全身肌肉都放松了。他现在就很需要一支烟，他对步骤将至烂熟于心，火星点燃的模样，青烟冒出向空中飘去，轻轻地搁在嘴唇上……盖勒特开始幻想着吸烟的感觉，曾经的他仅仅享受吸烟的快感，如今再加上能够借此知晓邓布利多的生活，更是越发刺激而诱人。 

原本在床单和柔软枕头上抚摸的手突然触摸到了硌手的棱角，盖勒特低头一看，烟盒竟然已经在他的幻想和强烈意志下飞到了手边，既然如此——他颤抖着手抽出烟，点燃、放在唇上，烟雾中他又见到了他渴望看到的人。

邓布利多穿上了睡衣，刚梳完更显柔顺的发丝垂在肩头，披散在背上，盖勒特看不清他阴暗处的表情，但是邓布利多在房间里来回走动，焦虑地徘徊在房间门和书架之间，睡衣的裙摆随着他的脚步微微摇晃，红发教授突然定在原地仿佛被思绪吓住了，他从袖筒里拿出魔杖，默念了一句：“人型显现”，举着魔杖环绕了房间一圈，警惕地察觉每一处可能存在的魔力波动，但是房间依旧是那样的安静，什么都没有发生。盖勒特甚至担心自己会暴露，但是当邓布利多的魔杖正对着他的时候，他的眼神越过了盖勒特的肩膀，望向了身后的架子。

他看不见他，显形魔咒也发现不了他。或许，盖勒特在心里自言自语，他其实根本不在邓布利多家里，他只是能借助灌入身体的烟草激发魔力，窥探到邓布利多实时的动态。

完全的控制。无声的监视。

还在学校的时候，他就时常让阿伯内西和文达他们帮自己观察着一些有待发展的人，他在哪里，在做什么，和谁聊天，说了什么，都一一记录下来，汇报到自己这里来。文达有一次问过他：“既然你都可以完美的预知未来了，又何必劳烦去知晓那些人现在在做什么呢？”而盖勒特只是笑而不语，他们不知道他很多时候甚至都没有听那些漫长的汇报，他只是坐在炉火前，凝视着火苗，听着智囊团的汇报，享受着把控一切的快感和随意派遣人的权利罢了。

但现在，他有些犹豫了，他望着邓布利多的背影，又深吸了一口烟，情景又越发清晰了，教授放下了魔杖，叹了一口气，失落而疑惑地跌坐进书桌前的椅子，点燃桌上的灯光，拿起笔开始写信。盖勒特忍不住又向前走去，是在给谁写信？他向前倾去，甚至都弯了膝盖，但是他双脚却死死地定在了原地，他不能去。他知道的，他心里的欲望本我催促着他去挖掘更多，知道更多，而超我的部分却努力地把他钉在了原地，向后使劲。盖勒特站在距离书桌有些远的地方观望着，远远地看着邓布利多拿起羽毛笔在昏黄的灯光下写信，他迟迟没有落笔，扶着额头思考了很久。盖勒特忍住了去窥探的欲望，又留恋地望了望那个看不到自己的人，缓慢地吐出烟，睁开眼，又回到了自己的房间，怀里还紧紧抱着那弥漫着柠檬清香的枕头。

第二天早晨，盖勒特还是按时起床，穿衣整理好，对着镜子用魔法遮掩了一下脖子上的痕迹，他轻抚过那些邓布利多留下的痕迹，几个小时之前他们还是那样的亲密，几个小时之后他就不辞而别，信任就开始崩裂了。他整理好衣服，走下楼，按照以前的约定，他吃完早餐，邓布利多就会按时到他家来辅导了，他一定可以利用好这次机会把一切都解释清楚，或者是先用谎言搪塞过去。一下楼，巴沙特就从餐桌边走了过来，餐桌上已经摆好了早餐的面包和昨晚吃剩的甜点，清爽的早晨柔光从窗户外照进来，照亮了餐具，银质餐具闪着点点星光。巴沙特走到他跟前，整理了一下他的领结，将他的头发梳到耳后，“今天穿的是这么整洁是有什么安排吗？”盖勒特疑惑地偏了偏头，心想姑婆明知道邓布利多今天要来的。

“哦对，我昨天晚上看你都睡了还没来得及告诉你呢”巴沙特说着拿起放在餐桌上的信封，在盖勒特面前晃了晃，“邓布利多教授写信来说补课要暂停了。”


End file.
